


You're Opening (You're Blossoming)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, bYE HAPPY CHANSOO WEEK, i love writing shit, i wanna tag what position it is but it'll be a spoiler sO, loveYEOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Chanyeol's kept this to himself for god knows how long and Kyungsoo just wishes he'd known earlier.





	You're Opening (You're Blossoming)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda a pretentious title for porn isn't it... well.

“Hold on.” Kyungsoo tries to catch his breath. It’s easy because they both haven’t gotten properly worked up yet. But still. _Why._ “You’re telling me you’ve been pushing me away every time I touched you the past few nights because you.. You want to..”

Chanyeol doesn’t fill in the gaps for him-- it’s unnecessary anyway, Kyungsoo understood what he heard perfectly well-- doesn’t look straight at him like he usually does. It’s clear this is something that makes him embarrassed and shy, and Kyungsoo can’t help but think how odd it all is, and how unneeded it is, too.

Sitting side by side like this.. Shouldn’t Chanyeol know that there isn’t really a way to hide? Not that there ever has been ways to hide. Not from Kyungsoo. Never from Kyungsoo.

“Look at me, Chanyeol.”

It takes a few more seconds of Chanyeol’s silence and Kyungsoo’s hand falling on his thigh before he relents and looks up. “Chanyeol-ah.”

“Look, I just--”

“Why are you so nervous?”

Because honestly, Kyungsoo is having a little difficulty understanding it. Chanyeol’s always _always_ trusted him with everything. It doesn’t even feel like a big deal to Kyungsoo, and that’s why he’s wondering why Chanyeol went through all the trouble of hiding this to himself for _who knows how long_ until he accidentally blurted it out when they were kissing and he literally stood up from the couch to stop.

To be honest, Kyungsoo is still hard in his pants and he just wants to continue, however way Chanyeol wants it if that will make things go quicker. He’s dragged Chanyeol back beside him but..

But there’s something in how distraught Chanyeol suddenly looks that makes Kyungsoo want to take care of him first, want to talk about what’s bothering him first, and _why._

Because he hadn’t thought much about it when Chanyeol had moaned an _I want to ride you_ when he grinded down against him, actually let out a moan in return at how much he realized that would be a really _really good_ idea, too.

But maybe it’s because they’ve never done it that way before and Chanyeol doesn’t even usually--

_Oh._

“Is it because of..” Kyungsoo swallows. His throat feels dry. “ _That?_ ”

How Chanyeol nods instantly only proves how easy communication between the two of them usually is, should be.

“You know..” Chanyeol places his hands on his lap. “You’ve only ever..”

 _Topped_ , Kyungsoo wants to continue for him, wondering absentmindedly why it seems so hard for him to say it out loud.

“Fucked me--” _Okay, I guess that’ll have to do, Chanyeol._ “Once before. And it was literally just. _Once_. And I’ve been afraid ever since that you didn’t like it because we never did it again, and we never talked about it again, either, but _god_ I really want to ride you and I’ve been thinking about it for weeks and I couldn’t get it out of my head and I feel like I’m gonna lose my mind if I don’t--”

He shuts himself up abruptly when Kyungsoo squeezes his thigh with a firm grip.

“I’m just scared you won’t like it, and since I’ve never even done that before, I wouldn’t know how to do it properly and _then_ you might end up not liking it even more, and…”

How could Kyungsoo possibly not like the idea of Chanyeol on top of him? How could Chanyeol be this..

Kyungsoo leans up to kiss him on his cheek, innocent for what he’s about to say. He traces his lips across Chanyeol’s jaw over to his lips until he can breathe into his mouth. “I can teach you.”

Kyungsoo can. He’s ridden Chanyeol plenty of times before.

Where Chanyeol’s hands have easily flown up to hold Kyungsoo at his waist the moment their lips have touched again, they clench, as if to steady himself from the proposition even though he seems to be stable enough.

“You’ll let me? Ride you..” Chanyeol trails off, and Kyungsoo swears Chanyeol’s fingers have started doing that thing when he’s excited already. “I want to so much.”

Kyungsoo relishes in how different Chanyeol suddenly is, like a switch has been turned off-- _or on_ \-- from how shy he had been at accidentally voicing a wish to how excited he is now that he’s being given the chance. It makes him a little wary how there was that minute doubt or lack of trust, and how he needed Kyungsoo’s permission for something the both of them would take pleasure in, but he’ll save that talk for a different time.

For now, he’ll focus on teaching Chanyeol how to ride him good.

❣

Chanyeol arches his back before he falls onto the bed, stares up at Kyungsoo with wide, clear eyes.

Kyungsoo is overwhelmed.

He lets himself fall on top of Chanyeol, taking a deep breath and breathing in the smell of Chanyeol’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw. These are the brief moments he gets of rest between his rough thrusts-- because that’s the way Chanyeol had asked for it and Kyungsoo likes giving Chanyeol what he wants the best, so why would he not comply?

Also, _god_ , why is this only the second time he’s ever fucked Chanyeol, _god damn._

Chanyeol is breathing heavily under him, too, but they both know they’re far from done.

Kyungsoo is about to lift his weight off of Chanyeol, _to continue_ , when he suddenly grips at one of Kyungsoo’s biceps. It’s a soft grip, but a demanding one, too.

“What about that--” Chanyeol pouts, bites his lip, continues. “-- _that_ _thing_.”

Kyungsoo is a bad boyfriend for almost forgetting, and he’s even worse for now taking this chance to tease.

“ _What_ thing?”

Chanyeol literally says _please don’t make me say it out loud_ with his eyes, but Kyungsoo is a hundred percent sure that he’d take pleasure in a little embarrassment. This is something at least they’ve talked about before, and Kyungsoo is grateful for that.

So he lifts himself off, successfully this time, and rolls over to one side of the bed until he’s on his back, just to give Chanyeol a view of what he’s possibly going to get.

Chanyeol follows and turns to his side, reaching out one hand and stroking Kyungsoo slowly, eyes zooming in there like he can’t wait for Kyungsoo’s dick to be inside of him again already. “Come on--”

“Why can’t you tell me? You’ve said it once, you can say it again.”

Kyungsoo tugs Chanyeol’s hand off of himself and pulls softly, so that Chanyeol gets the hint and gets closer. Closer is him getting on top of Kyungsoo far more quickly than he would have guessed Chanyeol had the confidence to do, but he isn’t complaining at all. Chanyeol straddles him, his thighs warm against both sides of Kyungsoo’s hips, and-- _Chanyeol is so big on top of him_ and Kyungsoo is honestly so fucking excited.

Chanyeol guides both of Kyungsoo’s hands to his own hips and keeps them there for a while. He closes his eyes, looks to be reveling in that position for just these few seconds, breathes in and breathes out.

When Chanyeol sweats, he sweats a lot, but that’s something that turns Kyungsoo on even more-- the thought that Chanyeol is exerting just as much effort into this kind of intimacy as he is, no matter what the position is.

“Teach me to ride you,” he says, and his voice is low and deep and beautiful, and Kyungsoo thinks, _how could anyone ever have lived their lives peacefully knowing they can’t have someone as perfect as Chanyeol on top of them like Kyungsoo does?_ “I want to ride you so bad.”

_Perfect._

“Move off for a bit--”

Chanyeol immediately makes a sound of protest that goes straight to Kyungsoo’s cock, because just _look at my perfect angel being all eager for me_.

“It’ll be better if I sit up since it’s your first time.” Chanyeol nods, looking unnecessarily determined all of a sudden, and in all his fumbling big body self, manhandles Kyungsoo into sitting up under him and pressing him against the headboard of the bed.

“Is this okay? Your back won’t hurt like this?”

Chanyeol’s cock is hard-- Kyungsoo can see it-- and here he is asking about possibilities of back pain. _Has Chanyeol’s back ever hurt because of sex and Kyungsoo didn’t even know?_ That is also a talk for another time.

“This is good. This is okay.” Kyungsoo replaces his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and drags him closer. Their cocks rub together like this and he’s plenty sure he’s just felt Chanyeol shiver from the contact. _Sensitive to everything._

Kyungsoo reaches under him to rub two fingers at Chanyeol’s rim and he whines into Kyungsoo’s cheek mid-attempt to kiss him there.

He has no need to finger-fuck Chanyeol again, obviously-- but maybe another time, he will, who knows-- but he inserts one finger easily and thrusts shallowly just to tease some more.

“I wanna-- ride your cock, not your fingers,” he breathes out, and he’s raising his hips, pulls Kyungsoo’s hand away from his ass, takes Kyungsoo’s cock in one hand and guides the head to rub at his entrance. Demanding-- _soft,_ “Let me ride your cock-- fuck--”

“Okay, baby,” Kyungsoo appeases, placing his hand around Chanyeol’s at the base of his cock. “Do it carefully. Just sink down _real slow--_ fuck, _fuck--”_

 _Fuck_ is right, because Chanyeol doesn’t do it slowly at all like Kyungsoo was just telling him to, and now he’s rolling his hips like he just can’t wait any longer, and..

“You just disobeyed me.”

Chanyeol slows down but doesn’t stop, doesn’t lift off, doesn’t apologize.

“I did and I’m sorry and you can punish me later but I just--” Up, down, breathless. “Let me ride you, damn it--”

Kyungsoo tries his hardest not to smile, lest he give himself away. He knows Chanyeol is getting off on the thought of himself breaking a rule. That ends up with him smirking instead, gripping Chanyeol by his hips then wrapping his arms tight around his torso, hands firmly on his back. Like this, Kyungsoo’s lips are on Chanyeol’s chest and he mouths at the hot skin there before he speaks.

“You ask me to teach you but you pull shit like this.” Kyungsoo tuts. “I’m proud of you.” He kisses a nipple. “But you know what happens when you disobey.” He _bites._

Chanyeol groans, pulls back, places his hands on the edges of the headboard instead, to gain himself some more leverage-- then continues to ride Kyungsoo like he didn’t even ask to be taught in the first place.

Kyungsoo lets him, loosens his hold to give Chanyeol as much room as he wants, and he thinks he feels Chanyeol’s legs tremble slightly from the effort-- such long, beautiful legs-- and then Chanyeol is slowing down, at the pace he should have started with. But he looks (and feels) pretty contented still, and that’s what really matters.  Also, Chanyeol’s cock is hard and a little sticky from pre-cum between both their bodies.

Kyungsoo traces patterns onto Chanyeol’s back, drags his fingertips and then his nails across his skin, before settling them on Chanyeol’s hips, grips there hard, keeps him still, thrusts up, and-- Chanyeol suddenly _comes._

His cock twitches against Kyungsoo’s stomach and releases in erratic spurts, wet and hot and sticky between them.

Chanyeol breathes in, breathes out, Kyungsoo’s name on his lips-- he just rode Kyungsoo until he came and he’s the most beautiful thing on earth and Kyungsoo is thinking twice about punishing him at all. Though it would require no second thinking if Chanyeol actually asks for a punishment.

Chanyeol lets Kyungsoo’s (still hard) cock slip out of his hole, and Kyungsoo is about to jerk himself off to completion but Chanyeol is scrambling to his knees, kneeling between Kyungsoo’s legs and taking the tip right between his lips and wrapping one hand around Kyungsoo’s length.

“Fuck my mouth,” Chanyeol is able to say the one second he actually pulls his mouth away to take one long, deep breath. And in the next second, Kyungsoo’s hands are in his hair to keep him in place as he plants his feet onto the mattress and thrusts into Chanyeol’s mouth like he’s asked.

Chanyeol’s hands tightening their hold on Kyungsoo’s thighs is something he’s learned to interpret as _come in my mouth_ so when Kyungsoo does, the pleased and desperate sounds muffled from Chanyeol’s lips still wrapped around his cock makes him smile, too.

Chanyeol breathes through his nose one last time before he heaves himself off of Kyungsoo and parts his lips to give Kyungsoo just the briefest (and most perfect, too) view of his own cum in Chanyeol’s mouth before he makes a show of swallowing it down like the good boy he’s proving himself to be despite the earlier instance of disobedience.

When Chanyeol is positively done being the prettiest thing ever on earth with his finger sucking and lip biting (it’s so, _so_ unnecessary-- he didn’t even get any on his fingers or his lips), he rests his cheek on Kyungsoo’s thigh and smiles up at him. _The softest._

“I didn’t even have to teach you anything.”

Chanyeol smiles even wider at the inherent praise-- an annoyingly cocky but grateful non-the-less smile. Kyungsoo meant it, though.

Chanyeol scrambles to sit up. “So does that mean we can do that more often?”

Kyungsoo thinks about it-- remembers thinking why _the fuck_ he’s only ever let Chanyeol bottom twice. Remembers that this was something that’s been on Chanyeol’s mind for-- according to his words-- weeks. Remembers that they’re going to have to talk about it really soon.

Chanyeol’s pleasure is Kyungsoo’s priority.

Chanyeol hums and presses his nose into Kyungsoo’s neck in content.

This could be a turning point. Or not. Whatever. A change in dynamics or an addition-- either would be okay, as long as he can guarantee Chanyeol feels as good as he does every time he’s with him.

“As often as you like, baby.”

❣

❣

❣

 _Often_ is the next four times that they fuck (but who’s counting, right?) before Kyungsoo decides Chanyeol has to teach _him_ how to ride him now that Chanyeol’s gotten a lot better. But whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> written for #chansooweek and #loveYEOL!!! Yayyy


End file.
